Operetta/Generation 1
Operetta is an independent country diva with a flair and passion for music unmatched by any student at Monster High. Though she can be a bit uptight at times, she has a big heart and a wonderful spirit. Personality Holt Hyde called her "a bit of a diva" with a "set of pipes" in his 'Basic' diary. She is described as being a perfectionist and that she hates being told what to do. Although she was introduced as being bitter and frigid at first, she warmed up to the ghouls and showed that she could be a great friend. Overall, Operetta is like her music, independent and free. She doesn't walk on eggshells for anyone and will do what she wants, when she wants, no matter who it hurts or who it helps. Physical Description Operetta has light purple skin and bright red and black hair with 50's inspired Victory Rolls. She has flashy makeup, a music-related arm tattoo, and a similarly music themed scar on her face which she covers with a spiderweb patterned, heart/musical note shaped eye mask. Her eyebrows are brown and her eyes are blue-grey. She also has a black beauty mark under the left side of her lips. Despite her opera inspired name and background, Operetta seems to be highly influenced by Elvis Presley with her Southern accent, interests, and somewhat rebel attitude. Appearances Operetta appears for the first time in the webisode "Hiss-teria", voiced by Cindy Robinson. Cleo mistakenly accuses her of trying to steal Deuce. She has been a regular character since then. In Fright On!, she appears to help Draculaura, Howleen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Abbey Bominable. and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood out of the catacombs after Van Hellscream traps them down there. She makes a cameo during a dream sequence in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?, and then later appears in the catacombs to help Cleo de Nile and Clawdeen Wolf set up for Draculaura's party, specifically roping off the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor. She makes another short appearance in "Escape From Skull Shores", where she is invited to go along on the trip, but can't due to already having plans. In "Ghouls Rule", she guides Frankie, Abbey and Spectra through the catacombs to reach the Hall of Halloween. Classic Monster Operetta is the child of Erik, The Phantom of the Opera. His story starts when a young girl's father is on his deathbed and tells her, Christine Daae, that he will send the Angel of Music to her. The Angel of Music is supposedly the "personification" of music, and is a character in one of her and her father's favorite stories. When Christine is given a position in the chorus at the Paris Opera house an unearthly, beautiful voice speaks to her. Although Christine believes him to be her Angel of Music, he is actually Erik, a deformed genius who had been extorting money from the Opera House for years. With the help of Erik, Christine triumphs in her performances. But due to the refusal of the surrender of Box Five to the Phantom, a lead singer loses her voice and a chandelier crashes into the audience. During the confusion, Erik kidnaps Christine in hopes that she will come to love him and oddly enough, she finds herself attracted to him - until she takes off his mask that is. Fearing she will leave him, he decides to keep her with him forever, but two weeks later, she was granted her request to leave. Erik overhears a conversation between Christine and her childhood sweetheart, Raoul de Chagny. Raoul promised to take her away from the Phantom, which sent Erik into a jealous frenzy. He attempted to drown Raoul in a torture chamber, and threatened to blow up the entire Opera House, killing everyone in it, including himself and Christine. She agrees to marry him to save everyone, and Erik kisses her on the forehead. This was the first time he had ever been allowed a kiss from any human, and emotionally moved, he told Christine to go marry the man she wanted to. She leaves crying and promises to come back when he dies and bury him. It is advertised in the newspapers three weeks later that, "Erik is Dead". Only those who knew he was the Phantom would understand this. It is revealed that his cause of death was of a broken heart. This information is based on the original 1910 novel by Gaston Leroux. The influence of The Phantom of the Opera has in regards to the appearance of his daughter is still speculative at the moment. Several movies based on the novel vary in the deformities in what they are, how they are produced and just much of his face is affected. *In the Lon Chaney, Sr. 1925 movie his deformity follows closely to the book in that he was born with a corpse-like appearance. *Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical and the Gerard Butler 2004 movie has the Phantom born with a facial deformity that covers half his face. *The Claude Rains 1943 movie has him born a normal man, but during a struggle he has etching acid thrown on his face by his "enemy's" assistant. *The rock opera Phantom of the Paradise's "Erik character" gets his head caught in a record-press. *In Robert Englund's 1989 horror-version Erik sells his soul to Satan to make his music immortal (which in turn makes him immortal) and in result his face is mutilated. There have even been versions where he has no physical deformity at all. Operetta follows the Webber's half-face "deformity" theme. She has a "beauty mark" that starts on her face and ends in a tattoo down her left arm. Relationships Family Her father is the Phantom of the Opera. According to Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary Operetta's dad teaches a night keyboard class at Monster High.Nothing is known about her mother. Friends Her MH site profile originally listed her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, as well as giving a BFF stamp to Cleo de Nile. However, her profile has since changed to list Deuce Gorgon as her friend instead of Heath Burns, and Cleo's BFF stamp has been removed. In the diaries, Operetta and Deuce seemed to be friends for a while, but in the webisodes they meet mainly due to Cleo's jealousy. While meeting him at first was only to get back at Cleo for thinking wrong of her, Operetta finds she and Deuce have a lot in common. After learning how deeply he feels for Cleo, and coming to care for Deuce herself, she does stop her vendetta. Helping him express his feelings for Cleo through music, she starts to truly be his friend as well as put her anger towards Cleo in the past. In "Kind: The Shockumentary", she is happily talking to Spectra and a backgrounder at the end. Pet Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is a purple spider with Elvis Presley-styled hair, named after Memphis, where Elvis Presley grew up. In his Monster High site description, Operetta mentions that he can rock a pompadour while playing a standup bass. He seems very inspired by Elvis Presley, just like Operetta. He is combing his hair which means he may be able to use his legs to do other human activities. Also likes to stretch his red tie 24/7 with his 8th leg. Romance According to Holt's 'Basic' diary, she went on a brief date with him, but that ended when he got them kicked out of the club. In the webisode "Phantom of the Opry", she decided to steal Deuce from Cleo in revenge for earlier false accusations. Romance could have occured between the two if Deuce hadn't already found Cleo to be his significant other, but that is something that will always remain unknown. The two have since become very good friends though. Clothing Campus Stroll Opperetta!.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Operetta doll Profile art - Operetta.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Operetta art Operetta3.png|'Campus Stroll' Operetta in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' January 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' W9116 :Operetta wears a purple and black houndstooth sleeveless blouse with white buttons down the front. Over the blouse she wears a short white jacket with black spiderweb patterns around the arms and on the back, and short, puffy sleeves ending in keyboard print. The blouse also features a skullette button. She sports jeans that are rolled up to below her knees and feature red lining. Her belt is white with black musical notes print, a spiderweb-style buckle, and three black chains with musical note-shaped charms haning from it. Operetta's shoes are black and white with white shoelaces, a spiderweb pattern, and treble clef shaped black heels. She wears a white bracelet with a keyboard print on her right arm and a black dice ring on her right hand. Her earrings are different from each other; her left earring is the six-dotted side of a black die and her right earring is the five-dotted side of a white die on a string. Around her left eye she sports a black, translucent mask in the shape of a heart-themed musical note. :The doll comes with a red, black and silver guitar case with white spider web patterns, a Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. :Operetta's stockphoto shows her with a purple brush, implying she comes with a purple doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Also, her stockphoto erroneously shows a set of bracelets that actually belong to Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' outfit. Maul Session Cursedcafe6.png|'Maul Session' Operetta outfit *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' April 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' X3665 Operetta`s fashion pack consists of a top, a skirt, a belt, a red and black bag with a red spiderweb on the front, shoes and red spiderweb detailing. The top is black with purple lace detail and short stripy black and white straps. A long white skirt with black music notes is worn with the top. There is a red spiderweb on her right strap, two others form a sort of belt. Operetta`s shoes have a mix between the music note detail and the stripy detail. The sunglasses are black with red spiderweb detailing on the sides. Her bag is also red and black and it has the Monster High skullette logo, it is designed to look like an old vinyl record. Dot Dead Gorgeous O-DDGa.jpg|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Operetta Doll DotDeadGorgeousOperetta.png *'Line:' Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4528 *'Model number:' X4529 Operetta wears a white full-skirted sheath dress with black polkadots and the skirt has another layer made of chiffon fabric that is red and has a black disc pattern on it and has wide red straps with black polkadots. She also wears a belt that has a piano-design and her shoes are red and black wedges with dice on the straps and spiders clinging to the backs. Her accesories include a layered pearl necklace with three black music note charms hanging from it as well as a white spiderweb charm in the middle, an earring that is supposed to be a silver spiderweb, her signature white heart-shaped mask only this time part of it is in the form of a spiderweb and is connected to a another earring that is a white bow with a pearl in the middle, a red iCoffin, a red coffin-shaped makeup pallet, and a piano-patterned purse. The doll comes with a silver brush, a silver stand, and a picture. Her bangs are rolled up and the rest of her hair is curled and held back with a red bow covered with black dots and has a skullette in the middle. One of her arms is clean while the other is tattoed with purple and red swirls and two red treble clefs as always. Her lips are deep red and she keeps her smoky eyes. Skultimate Roller Maze Skultimate Roller Maze - group stockphoto.JPG|''Skultimate Roller Maze'' Operetta doll rollermazeoperetta.jpg|rollermaze operetta *'Line:' Skultimate Roller Maze *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3671 *'Model number:' X3674 Opperetta wears a white dress with purple, neon green and yellow records. Her dress has a high black collar which leads down to the belt which is another record, her roller skates are white with purple at the bottom and have red and green wheels, her knee pads are black and her helmet is black with music note patterns on it. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail with green highlights along with a neon green stand. Dance Class *'Line:' Dance Class *'Release: '''October 2012 *Assortment number: Y0430 *'Model number: ' DanceClassOperetta.jpg|'Dance Class' Operetta doll tumblr_mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo2_1280.png|'Dance Class' Operetta artwork Y0433 : Operetta wears a black leotard with patterns of white dice with red dots on the fabric. Her v-neck leotard is secured by two red ribbons as shoulder straps. Her swing dance skirt is opaque white with black spider web designs. Her shoes are black toed lace-ups with piano keys on the heels. Her accessories include a red duffle bag with record discs at the sides, a musical note chain for a handle, and musical notes and spider web details on the body; a pearl-rimmed, heart-shaped mask which is amethyst purple and attached to a spider earring by outward-stretching spider webs. Her hair is pulled back by a purple and white gingham ribbon. She has smoky eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. The artwork never contained a ribbon. Deluxe Fashion Pack 91k6kOQFrWL AA1500 .jpg|Operetta's Deluxe Fashion Pack *'Line:' N/A '' *'Release: '''December 2012 *'Assortment number:' *'Model number: ' : This fashion pack comes with two and a half outfits for Operetta. The first outfit is a white dress with a purple spider web and music-note pattern. The second outfit consists of a red halter top with a music note and love heart patterned collar and a black pencil skirt with music lines on it. A purple vest with a music-note/love-heart hybrid is included for both outfits. Accessories include a red dice belt, a bleeding heart mask, love heart/music note hybrid earrings, and a lavender ball clasp purse with piano keys for a strap and four dots on the front. The red spider web shoes have white soles and dice for heels. Meta Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Operetta. * October, 2010: Operetta makes her diary debut in Holt's 'Basic' diary. * September 17, 2011: Operetta's profile art is revealed on the [[Facebook|''Monster High Facebook account]]. * September 21, 2011: Operetta's doll is displayed on the Monster High Facebook account. * September 29, 2011: Operetta makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Hiss-teria". * September 29, 2011: Operetta's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. It originally lists her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, and features a BFF stamp on Cleo de Nile. This is changed shortly after to mention only Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon as Operetta's BFF's. * October 23, 2011: In response to questions about Operetta not being French, part of her student file is released on the Monster High Facebook account. * Late January, 2012: Operetta's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * February 12, 2012: Operetta makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes * Operetta and her pet's appeareances in the webisodes are considerably different than their appearances as dolls and their profile art. * Operetta's character is a very elaborate play on her father's character. While her father is the Phantom of the Opera, she is the Phantom of the Opry. An opry is an establishment that features live country music (rockabilly took much influence from country music), and the term originated as a diminutive form of the word "opera". According to Operetta's student file released on Facebook, Operetta and her parents moved from France to New Orleans, a former French colony, when Operetta was still a little girl. Her father took a job on a riverboat opera house, likely on the Mississippi River, which presumably brought Operetta in contact with Nashville, Tennessee, the "City of Music" where the Grand Ole Opry is located, and Memphis, Tennessee, where Elvis Presley grew up. To top it off, Operetta is described as being a rebel, explaining why she doesn't follow directly in her father's footsteps. ** Operetta's hairstyle mainly follows the Bettie Page pinup look or a combination of the "Happy Pompadour" bangs with "Victory Roll" sides hairstyle. The Victory Rolls are gone in the webisodes, but are seen in the 3D TV specials. ** Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs, was apparently named after Memphis, Tennessee. He sports a pompadour like Elvis. ** Operetta's favorite food, fried peanut butter and banana sandwich, is referred to as an Elvis Sandwich. * Despite Operetta's style being called rockabilly, it is actually closer to psychobilly. * When Operetta's first picture came out she is wearing orange and yellow eyeshadow however in the webisodes she wears pinkish purple and a baby pink. * Operetta made the lower catacombs into her musical domain similar to how her father, The Phantom, made the fifth cellar under the Paris Opera House his. * Operetta's voice can reach supersonic levels, enabling her to shatter crystal or glass or even blow people away. (Seen in Monster Mashionals Part 2) * Her catch phrase is "Hiding Behind A Mask Of Perfection." Gallery Webisode gallery Operetta2.png|"Y'all are picking on the wrong fiddle....". Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.44.56 PM.png|"Whoever Deuce is, I don't think I'd be interested...". Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.44 PM.png OperettaKIND.png|"I can find KIND." SpectraOperattaHarpiegirl.png Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.09.22 PM.jpg|Operetta, evilly planning to steal Deuce from Cleo.... Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.18.42 PM.jpg|"70. READY NOT< HERE I COME!" Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.19.00 PM.jpg|"I can only express my feelings through music!". Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.20.37 PM.jpg|"That Cleo girl done right hurt my feelings.....". operetta88.png OperettaCleo008.jpg|Cleo 'apologizing' to Operetta Operettawaving.jpg| "TIME'S UP!" Deuce0553.jpg Operetta_jamming.png|Memphis and Operetta jamming it out. Abbey Operetta001.png|Operetta hugging Abbey oppereta.jpg 716440_1318793785924_199_406.png Frankie,Operetta,Venus&RobeccaBYE.PNG|Operetta and the ghouls in their party outfits TV special gallery Operetta+Howleen.jpg|"The whole dang holiday was created just for her!". (Her meaning Draculaura) Capture-20120417-173858.jpg Capture-20120417-173641.jpg|In the Creepateria with Frankie Capture-20120417-175137.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h12m03s110.png|Operretta and the ghouls Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h17m54s108.png|Operretta in "Friday Night Frights" Spectra, frankie and operetta.png|Operretta in "Ghouls Rule" Monster high ghouls rule 10.png Merchandise gallery monster-high-dolls-106968itm.jpg|Operretta's Basic look Operetta.JPG Killer Style II - duo stockphoto.jpg|Kohl's: you can expect great things! GhouliaLagoonaFrankieOperetta.jpg Operetta.png|Skultimate Roller Maze Operetta doll OperettaGuitar.jpg|Play that funky music! SkultimateAbbeyLagoonaOperetta.jpg|Rollar ghouls! SkulitmateRollerMazeOperettaLagoona.jpg|Operretta at the SDCC! JacksonOperetta.jpg|At lunch with Jackson! JacksonOperettaLagoonaAbbeyFrankie.jpg|Operretta at Monster High! DanceClassOperetta.jpg|Dance Class Operetta 91k6kOQFrWL AA1500 .jpg|Operetta Deluxe Fashion Pack Miscellaneous gallery 310109_10150341420572481_225525412480_8571647_1249226088_n.jpg Bio Operetta.PNG|Operetta Official Bio Tumblr - Operetta student style.jpg|The ghoul's fashion sense is freaky AND fabulous! Profile art - Operetta sassy.jpg DotDG Operetta.jpg DotDeadGorgeousOperetta.png|Dot Dead Gorgeous! Profile art - Operetta.jpg|Freaky fab! Tumblr mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo2 1280.png|'Dance Class' Operetta artwork tumblr_mdgxxoD50o1rosg0bo2_250.png|Operetta in Skultimate Roller Maze References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Dance Class Category:Killer Style II